Heartful Dynasty Warriors
by ChenChong91
Summary: An AU universe where Liu Bei rules Tian Shui and the region of Western Shu while Dong Zhuo occupies Luo Yang and Chang An. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao split the Central Plains as Lu Bu and Diao Chan went for a walk...


AU

Lu Bu and Diao Chan are walking outside a school when they saw Jiang Wei teaching a group of young children. They were curious so they went to take a look.

"And so…to defeat enemy, we must be as furious and quick as possible. Take the enemy offguard and then ambush and slaughter them…" said Jiang Wei teaching strategy before Diao Chan raised a hand.

"I believe that to stop wars, we can do other things before warring.." said Diao Chan raising her hand. The students looked at Diao Chan as Lu Bu got nervous.

"Diao Chan! What are you doing? You shouldn't interrupt their lesson…" said Lu Bu worried.

"Fengxian sir, I think that there are other ways beside fighting…" replied Diao Chan as her eyes stared at Lu Bu before turning to Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei became a bit shy as a beautiful woman looked at him with that special stare no one has ever did to him. He coughed a bit before replying.

"Good answer, young lady. There are ways to stop wars. Diplomacy and deterrence are one points…as well as peace treaty, negotiation and stuffs…" replied Jiang Wei wisely.

"I see…I thank you for your wisdom…Farewell, young man." Replied Diao Chan as she got ready to leave. Lu Bu followed after her.

After a while… Diao Chan bumped into three men who then pushed her away violently except the middle man.

"Hey, pretty face, watch where you are going!" said Zhang Fei who pushed her away.

"Fei…calm down." Stated Guan Yu who looked at Diao Chan.

"I am sorry for the impudence of my brothers…I am Liu Bei, these are my brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei…" said Liu Bei.

"I am Diao Chan, this is… huh?" Diao Chan looked around to find Lu Bu missing. She began to panick to find herself alone with strangers around her…

"My lady, there are bandits and kidnappers around here. It's not safe here. I must take my leave now, farewell…" said Liu Bei who then left with his brothers.

Diao Chan for the first time got very scared to the extent of verge of crying. She looked around over and over again and she walked to every corner of the street. But she could not find Lu Bu…Just then an eye shadow was watching her…

Diao Chan began to feel tired after all that searching. She took a rest at a bench on the street before an old lady offered an apple to her while she looked at her in the eyes.

"Might you be the famous beauty Diao Chan? Here is an apple for your kind effort in helping the poor of the Hans…" said the old woman before she nodded to two shadows behind her.

Diao Chan didn't see that so she grabbed the apple and bowed her head.

"Thank you…I am only doing my duty." Said Diao Chan who then took a bite.

After a while, she began to feel wobbly and even more sleepy. She then cried and moaned before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

The two men then appeared and announced themselves as Chen Chong and Chen Wei, and the old woman took off her cloak to reveal that she was Chen Mei, and together they are three siblings of Tian Shui! Chen Mei was called Chen Wei Wei originally but she hated her name so she changed hers to Chen Mei.

They quickly carried Diao Chan to a cart before they jumped into it as the cart moved toward Yuan Shao's place. Yuan Shao had actually hired them to kidnap Diao Chan while his men occupied Lu Bu…so that he can use her to bargain with Dong Zhuo…

"Hey bro, we are making a fortune…!" said Chen Mei excitedly.

"Yeah…" said Chen Wei who was kind of silent in nature.

"I agree, let split the money between us." Replied Chen Chong.

They were then interrupted before Jiang Wei reappeared with Zhao Yun and Ma Chao by his side.

"Damn…who are you? We are the three brothers of Tian Shui!" said Chen Chong.

"Don't you know? We are three Dragons of Tian Shui!" replied Jiang Wei.

"Darn you all, attack!" said Chen Mei as she attacked Ma Chao with her sword. Ma Chao dodged and quickly forced her into a headlock…

"Give up?" asked Ma Chao as he put her hands behind her back and tied them with ropes.

"Agh…Grrr…Le…t…ne…" said Chen Mei weakly.

"Chao, let go now. She is bound. The two of you on your knees and be captured!" announced Zhao Yun.

The two young men had no choice but to do as they said as they have their sister in their hands. Jiang Wei walked behind them and bound their hands behind their back before pulling them up.

"What we should do with them?" asked Ma Chao who then let go of Chen Mei. Chen Mei spit at Ma Chao before giving him a kick to his groin but luckily he was spitted at, however he managed to dodge the kick and tripped her down before tying her legs up.

"No…Damn you all!" cried Chen Mei.

"Shut up sis, we are at their mercy…all because of your rashness…" said Chen Chong.

"We couldn't beat them anyways… Send us to the authority then."

"Alright then…" said Jiang Wei as he took them to his house instead.

"Why are we here?" asked three of the captives at once.

"We are offering you a chance. Tell us where is Diao Chan?" asked Jiang Wei sternly who pointed to the large cart.

"She's in there.." answered Chen Mei gritting her teeth.

The three Dragons opened the cart and finally found Diao Chan bound. They untied her quickly before slashing at the bonds of the captives, releasing them.

"I'm offering you a chance to join my army under Liu Bei. Do you accept?" asked Jiang Wei.

"Why?" asked Chen Wei.

"Because we see talents in you." Answered Zhao Yun.

"Very well…" said Chen Mei. "You beat me fair and square anyways."

"Okay, we humbly accept." Decided Chen Chong who answered on the siblings' behalf.

"DIAO CHAN!" said Lu Bu as he arrived at Jiang Wei's house to see Diao Chan waking up in time. She looked around and asked,

"Was I in danger? Huh? Lu Bu, you are here!" said Diao Chan noticing restrain marks on her hands but she forgot about it when she saw Lu Bu.

"Take care of her, she is a good woman." Told Jiang Wei to Lu Bu.

"I'll, thanks for everything. BOY!" said Lu Bu haughtily.

"We will…" said the Three Dragons at once before the three siblings sweat drops are over.

"Lord Lu Bu, I think I was in danger but I am glad you and Jiang Wei came for me…" smiled Diao Chan at Lu Bu and Jiang Wei.

Jiang Mei, wife of Jiang Wei then came out of the kitchen with several dishes of meat, chicken, fish, and vegetables of various nurtrient.

"Stay for dinner on the way!" smiled Jiang Mei.

Everyone was very happy as this came to be a happy ending in the end. They sat down on a chair around a large table like one big family and friends…

This was a memorable heartful day for all of them…

They wish that this day will last forever…

And it came true as Yuan Shao and Cao Cao killed Dong Zhuo and united the land under Han Emperor's name…The world is at peace…

The heroes and heroines looked at the cherry blossom at the peach garden as The Three Brothers, Liu, Guan, Zhang as well as Yuan Shao and Cao Cao all arrived to have a grand big party to celebrate.

The END.


End file.
